I Know and I Will
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: This is a Yuki/Shuichi and Tohma/Sakano song fic with the song 500 Miles by Alexander Rybak. I had to take out the lyrics (because of copyright) so I put the verse you are to read with the section. Please read them as you read this. The verses are for Yuki/Shuichi and the chorus is for Tohma/Sakano. It's fluff but rated T for mentions of drunkeness.


**A/N: I was debating what ship to use this song for and after some thinking, I thought that the verses were good for Yuki/Shuichi and the chorus was good for Tohma/Sakano. And then it became a Gravi fic. I recieved a warning about the lyrics and how it's copyright and stuff so I took the lyrics out an put what verse goes with it. Please read the lyrics as you read this. Hope you enjoy~!**

_Verse 1_

Yuki woke up and stretched with a yawn before rolling over to fall back to sleep. Except he was met with the site of a hyperactive, smiling Shuichi. He jumped back with a start before glaring at the younger pink-haired man. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Shuichi merely smiled his happy grin. "We are lovers aren't we? I should be allowed in your bed."

Yuki sighed and rubbed his head, knowing that Shuichi didn't understand what his statement suggested. "I never agreed to this."

Shuichi laughed and snuggled closer to Yuki, uncaring to the blonde's protest. Yuki just sighed and fell back to sleep, too tired to fight off Shuichi. Besides…

Shuichi was kind of comfortable.

_Verse 2_

Yuki walked along the sidewalk he originally intended to walk down himself.

He frowned lightly at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Yuki!" Yuki turned at the sound of his name to see a crop of pink hair running down the street. He sighed and kept walking, ignoring the music sensation.**_

_**Of course, Shuichi caught up with him and walked alongside of him. "Hey Yuki! What are you doing?"**_

_**Yuki just stared straight ahead before stating, "The bookstore."**_

"_**Oh!" Shuichi ran in front of his blonde lover and clasped his hands together. "Can I come?"**_

_**Yuki stared at the other male a moment before walking around him. "No."**_

_**Shuichi's head drooped before he ran after the other man. "Aw come on, please?"**_

"_**I said no," Yuki repeated.**_

_**After many more pleases, promises to be quiet and not annoying, and to even pay for Yuki's books, Yuki finally sighed and said, "Fine! You can come."**_

"_**Yay!" Shuichi hugged Yuki's arm as they walked down the street. **_

_**End flashback**_

Yuki stopped in front of the bookstore and opened the door, motioning for Shuichi to enter. After a comment from Shuichi about Yuki being "ever the gentleman" he sighed and walked in as well. This was going to be quite interesting.

_Verse 3_

Yuki stared at the slap-happy Shuichi and wondered why he ever thought it would be a good idea to give the man beer.

"Hey Yuki…" Shuichi stumbled across the room and slung his arm around the blonde's shoulders and leaned against him for balance. "Is the room spinning or is it just me…?"

Yuki sighed and removed the man from around him and sat him down on a chair next to him. Shuichi leaned on Yuki's shoulder out of affections and the need for balance.

Yuki just continued to type away on his computer, Shuichi happy to carry the conversation.

Yuki noted that it wasn't much of a conversation with Shuichi's slurred speech and decided that alcohol and Shuichi did not mix.

When the talking stopped he turned to see Shuichi had fallen asleep on his shoulder and was snoring lightly. Yuki gave the smallest smile. Shuichi was undeniably cute and, not to mention, quiet.

Maybe Shuichi and alcohol wasn't such a bad idea.

_Verse 4_

Most of the time, Shuichi talked complete nonsense. Yuki tried to hold an intelligent conversation with him, and it never really worked out.

Every once in a while, it did happen.

And even rarer was when they did speak complete and utter nonsense.

They talked about literally nothing. It would start as a recap of Shuichi's day and would go off into a completely random direction.

Yuki didn't mind really. After a long, stressful day, it helped him relax and get his mind off of it, even for just a little while.

Shuichi loved conversations like this. Not necessarily because it was easy for him but also because it was one of the few times he saw Yuki smile and actually hear him laugh.

Yuki never laughed. Except when he actually allows himself to. And those times are when he has had a stressful day and decides that a nonsense talk with Shuichi was the best way to remedy that.

Yes, Shuichi really did love these talks.

_Chorus_

Sakano rushed through the rest of the paperwork, signing his name at the bottom after barely skimming the document. He had to get these done for Tohma before the end of the day.

Because that was what Sakano always went through. He would kill himself to get all his work done and fetch Tohma his lunch, and work both day and night, and strain himself for the company.

But not for the company.

Unless Tohma counted as the company.

Everything that he did that practically put himself into an early grave was for Tohma. He would do anything for a little gratitude, a little praise.

And maybe even a little love.

He sighed as he brought the stack of paperwork down the hall to Tohma's office. Like that would ever happen.

He knocked on the office door and heard a soft 'enter' come from within. He walked in and placed the finished stack on the desk. "All of these have been signed, sir."

"Good job, Mr. Sakano," Tohma said with his usual smile. "Now I have one more job for you."

Sakano held in his sigh as he nodded and awaited for the instructions. He would do anything for the platinum blonde if it meant that he was the one that Tohma went to.

_Verse 5_

Shuichi woke up with a stretch and yawn and took a look at his surroundings. He noticed rather quickly that he was at the studio and not at home.

Soon he heard some rustling and saw Hiro, Fujisaki, Sakano, and K all rise from their respective places in the room. They had pulled yet another all-nighter in attempt to finish the song. Last night, they said that they could just finish it the next day but Sakano said that they had to.

That worked at just great.

Shuichi sighed and knew that it would be worth it when he could go home to Yuki later.

_Verse 6_

"I got paid today!" Shuichi yelled as he burst into the door.

Yuki looked up from his computer for a moment before looking back at it to continue typing. "Good for you."

Shuichi walked over to Yuki and pulled on his arm, motioning for him to get up. "Come on. We're going out!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow at the pink-haired male. "I think you need my consent before dragging me out of the house."

"Aw, come on!" Shuichi gave him a pleading look. "You've been working so hard lately! I want to treat you for once!"

Yuki contemplated it for a moment before sighing and closing his laptop. "Fine. If you insist."

"Yay!" Shuichi bounded to the door, urging Yuki to hurry up.

Yuki sighed and pulled on his coat. He could tell tonight was going to be interesting.

_Verse 7_

Shuichi walked home in the torrential downpour, scowling. He hated this weather. It always rained at the worst times (i.e. when he was walking home) and it sucked.

The only thing that actually made going home and not just staying at the studio worth it, was that he knew Yuki was there, even though he may not be waiting for him.

Shuichi smiled at the thought of going home and seeing Yuki and picked up his pace, wanting to return home faster to see his blonde lover.

_Verse 8_

Shuichi smiled and sat next to Yuki in total silence except for the fast tapping of the keys on Yuki's laptop.

After a few more moments of silence, Shuichi said, "Yuki…"

"Hmm?" Yuki said, not looking away from his computer screen.

"Do you think… We'll ever get married…?" Yuki froze. That was not what he was expecting.

_Chorus_

Sakano painstakingly finished his work for the day and got up to leave. On his way out, he ran into Tohma, who also happened to be leaving.

"Mr. Sakano…" Tohma eyed the man strangely. "I thought everyone had left…"

"Well, I had some work to finish," Sakano stated.

"You didn't have to stay here, it's nearly midnight," Tohma said, surprised.

"You'res till here," Sakano replied.

"Well, I am the president," Tohma said, as if Sakano didn't already know. "I stay here late often."

"I stay here late often as well Mr. President," Sakano confessed. "There's a lot of work to be done."

Tohma looked at Sakano, surprised, but then smiled. A real smile; one that didn't intimidate Sakano but made him want to smile, too. "Thank you, Mr. Sakano."

And Sakano did smile.

_Verse 9_

Shuichi sighed, alone once again. After his question a couple nights ago about whether or not Yuki thought they would get married some day, Yuki had been increasingly distant.

When Shuichi came home, Yuki would be gone. When Yuki came home, Shuichi would be asleep. And by the time Shuichi woke up, Yuki would be gone again.

Shuichi began to wonder if it was happening again. Yuki was going to leave him in this house alone because he was stupid enough to ask the question.

He felt lonely. He felt empty. He felt hollow.

And he felt like crying.

_Verse 10_

Shuichi's dreams were haunted now. Haunted by old memories, both good and bad, swirling in his mind, making him want to crawl in a hole and die.

He would often wake up crying, tired despite having slept, or a combination of the two.

Why did he have to be so stupid?

_Verse 11_

He dreamt of all the times he had been with Yuki, since the very beginning. All the relapses of what was happening right now.

Was this is it?

Was this the final time?

Shuichi cried silently, completely out of tears.

Shuichi woke the next morning from more dreams. He was completely tired and felt like he would collapse at any moment.

He rolled onto his back, his gaze met by Yuki's.

He blinked.

Then realized.

And finally jumped up to wrap his arms around Yuki's neck. "Don't do that to me again, Yuki!"

Yuki held Shuichi with one of his hands, his other hand behind his back. "I'm sorry."

Shuichi froze at the words. "I had to figure something out. But I' sure of it now."

Shuichi pulled away, a confused look on his face.

_Verse 12_

Shuichi sighed contently and rested his head on the shoulder of Yuki's black tuxedo. Yuki sighed but gave the smallest smile before wrapping an arm around Shuichi's shoulders that were clothed by a white tuxedo.

The answer to Shuichi's question?

It was yes.

"I love you, Yuki," Shuichi said happily.

"I love you too, Shuichi."

_Chorus_

Sakano sat at his desk with his new stack of paperwork, but this time he didn't feel like he was on the brink of death. He knew Tohma did in fact appreciate him. And if it was just appreciation and if it were to never be love, he supposed he could live with that.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Reviews are lovely~!**


End file.
